Angel assassin
by kurai-Heirrii-chan
Summary: Mikan bred to be the perfect weapon, was not... Or thats what her parents thought. They planned to erase as if she had never been born.Mikan found out and unlocked her alice, thus becoming a demon user, angel assassin and cold hearted.Now she enters GA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter** one**

* * *

**Mikan's pov**

_I'm Mikan Sakura age 16.I not a spoiled brat like some girly girl rich girl.I hate girl clothes.Most people wouldn't be able to tell my gender cause I ware guy clothes and i have short hair.Yes I'm from the almighty Sakura clan.Almighty my ass.I am a multi alice user, my alices are nullification,S.E.C,elemental and my secret alice.The only reason I am alive is because of my secret alice.My parents would have let me die or disown me.Death or being disowned by them which ever came first._

**Flashback**

**mikan's pov**

'My mother the known as the alice thief and my father the famous nullifer and Ice caster.You would expect their child to be the perfect human weapon.That is what they thought too.After ten years of training.They never got any results.I only had one friend who moved away,she went to alice academy.Was told that one day I might be able to go.I'm always alone unless I am training.

"One night it was my thirteenth birthday.I never had a birthday party of course.I was walking to my room.But I stopped in front of my father's study.Because normaly it was locked,but it was cracked.I heared voices,it was Otou-san and oka-san.

"She wont be able to be the heir of the Sakura clan."My mother said in a serous tone.

''We have no choice but to disown her.She couldd just disappear and no one would know."My father said as they smirked.

I ran to my room,I locked the."Happy birthday Mikan,your present is reality"I said with tears came down my face as I laughed.'I have known all along,but I didn't want to admite it.''If you don't want to die then release me,the others will awake later on.'"What do I have to do?"

'Do you remember your famile's symbols?'"Yes the are elemental wolf demons."'No matter what your parents say you are the sole heir of the Sakura clan.Becauseyou have a alice that a chosen person is born with every 1000 years.You have to give me a name I am the fire wolf demon.After that I want you to call out that name with the desire to live.'

Fire is red and anther way to say red is crimson.I guess he would have fangs.So crimson fang.I screamed to the top of lungs**"CRIMSON FANG!!"**

A wolf two times the size of a normal one,It was dark as night,he also has two tails.Flames danced around his tails and just above his paws.His eyes were a dark Crimson color."So you are mikan.Are you going to let them kill you or Are you going to stop hidding your true power with doubt.That is the only thing holding you back.You do want to see Hotaru agin right.I want you to think of things you want to protect and right know that is your life and Hotaru."

Mikan's eyes turned crimson."Let's go Crimson fang,I want to show them that I am going to become the heir of the Sakura clan.Not because of their genes,but my own gifts."Mikan burned down the door.Crimison fang followed.'quot don't piss her off.'

Mikan burned down her father's door to his study.Crimson fang went before her."Don't burn down th place Mikan-sama."He chuckled.

Mikan's father and mother were stunned."Ne ne oka-san,outo-san what do you think of my friend.I just wanted to tell you I am moving out.You didn't want me'since I was so weak or that's what you thought.""Mikan-sama why don't you show them your alices."My eyes turned crimson.Fire started to surround my parents.

"What do you you think of Mikan's flames of hell.That's what her life has been like since she was born,hell.""Outo-san,Oka-san do you know how cold ice must be to last in hell?,If you don't I'll show you."My eyes became silver.My parents were now in cage of ice."Enjoy my hell.But don't worry,I wasn't plaining to kill both of you.Because if I did know one would know what I'm capable of."

"Just so you know She was only using 1 of her power.Honestly if she wanted you dead you would aready be dead.I guess she doesn't think you two are wourthy of being killed by her."Crimson fang said in a cold,but proud way.

I left with Crimson fang

**end of pov and flashback**

_'After 3 years of living with Crimson fang,Who I call Saitou when he is in his human form.I have become stronger and I can control my alices.I even have more wolf demon friends.They are Silver fang he is the water and ice demon.But in human form I call him Kaitou,Because he resimbles Saitou.And last but not least kuro fang or black fang the shadow and darkness demon I call him Minami.I didn't live on the streets.But I did live in a fancy apartment.'_

_'Crimson fang has a cool,likes to tease people personality.He is what we call a proud demon.He doesn't tease me,most of the time.He makes sure that he doesn't leave my side.But still,he knows I can take care of myself.He is really gentle on the inside.But his training is hell.No suprise there,since he is from hell.Like the others.Saitou Is the tallest in human form.He has dark blue hair and light crimson eyes.But when he is pissed they are a bloody crimson.'_

_'Silver fang is carefree,more like don't give a rat's ass.I think his favorite words are Whatever and so.But back off when he is in a fighting mood.He could kill you for the dumbest things.He really is short temepered.Loves to tease people, he shows no mercey for me.But if someone says something about me.They need to watch out.they will get hurt.Kaitou has light brown hair,along with his golden colored eyes.He is the 2nd tallest' _

_'kuro fang,dispite being the shadow and darkness he is so sweet.I mean he loves sweets.He clings to me all day long.Don't fall for the inncent act,because their three thing that piss Minami off.Number one saying negtive things about me.Number two ass holes who call him short,cute,chibi,and cutie.In other words fangirls.three under estemating him or his fellow demons.and hell's angel.(Mikan sakura.)He is the shortest.Minami has raven hair,along with his light blue eyes._

_'I only call out their demon names to change them into their demon forms.So I normal just call them Minami,Saitou,and Kaitou.These guys are suppost to be in hell.but I didn't want to be alone.So I was given a mark by each of them,which binds them to this world.The mark I got from Minami the _Roman Numeral 9 _on upper chest on the left.From kaitou a black ring around my right arm.From saitou a the japanese symbol for angel,on my left arm.I can summon demons but without a mark they can't stay permently.I will never be able to remove these markes.'_

_'But as for right now we are being taken to alice academy.I could leave anytime I want to.But I want to see Hotaru.I'm riding my motorcycle while Minami,Saitou,and Kaitou are going by limo.How boring?.'_

**End of pov**

Mikan is almost at the gate,she flew right over the gate.Of course using her wind alice.You could hear the shriking of people who saw it.

"Oh my god did you just see that."

"He looks so cool,I want to go out with him."

"That guy is nuts."

Even a certent blonde boy with his bunny,along with the famous Kuro neko."Natsume did you see that?He is crazy isn't he?"His very smart reply was"Hm."With a smirk on his face,as they were about to approch motorcyler.

Mikan stopped and took off her helmet.She was waring one black cross hang from a short chain ear ring in one ear,a punk rock colar around her neck.Plus she is waring a back shirt and dark jeans.(a/n Sorry couldn't think of anything.)Three guys walked up to her."yo Mikan-chan,perfect landing"Said a dark blue haired boy with crimson eyes known as Saitou."Mika-chan you should be more careful' you could have gotten hurt."Said a raven haired boy wth blue eyes,known as Minami."Hey can I go next Mi-chan?"A light brown haired boy with golden eyes asked."Hell no.You broke my bike last time Kaitou."

Natsume walked back to the dorms with Ruka.

"Hey let's go to class Minami,Kaitou,Saitou."They walked to the teacher's lounge."Hello, Are you Sakura Mikan?""yep"Okey wait here till I call your name."

--Class--

"Ohayo menna-san.We have a new student."People started throughing paper balls at Narumi.Suddenly they burned up in mid air.Everyone stared at natsume who was asleep.Suddenly someone walked in."Gomen Sensei but it was sad,how your class treats you.''said a brunette smiling"Arigoto Sakura-san."Her smile faded,her eyes had become a bloody crimson and fire surrounded Narumi."Don't you dare say my surname again.."Everyone in class was petrefied.Three guys walked in,Known as Kaitou,Saitou,and Minami.saitou walked up to Mikan."Calm down Mikan-chan,you might kill him.''Mikan's eyes returned to their honey brown color.The fire disappeared."Fine,But call me Sakura again I'll Kill you."Narumi fell to the ground,Minami kneed down to Narumi."You better be careful what you say,sakura is taboo for Mika-chan.

"Anyway my name is Mikan Sakura-.M Ikan was cut off by Kaitou."You better not call her Sakura or she'll kill you.''Kaitou teased.But Mikan punched him in the head.Mikan's eyes locked on Hotaru."Yo Hotaru-chan long time no see."hotaru was messing with her baka gun earlier.She raised her head and tears calm out of the inventor's eyes as soon as she noticed the mark on the left part of Mikan's chest.The class gasped,the stodic intentor who showed no emotion was now in tears.As soon as Mikan reailed what she was looking at,covored that area.hotaru ran out of the class.

"Mikan- san whats you alice?"

"_S.E.C,elemental,nullification,and akuma Ookami summoner."_Mikan said in the coldest voice.

"Narumi- sensei what's akuma Ookami summmoner?"Ann asked

"It's when someone is able to summon demon wolves.It's a very rare alice.''Suddenly a green haired girl jumped up out of her seat."I'm Sumire Shouda'is you think you can steal Natsume from me your wronge!!her hais caught on fire.Everyone stared at mikan,but she just shrugged."Urasai,I don't remember becoming yours."Natsume looked over to Mikan."Aren't you that crazy chic who jumped the gate on the motorcycle."Saitou patted Mikan's head."She did why do you ask?""just wondering,anyway I thought there was only one new student.who are you three including you shorty?"A vain popped up on Minami's horehead.

"You shouldn't have pissed him off!""Mika-chan can I fight him?"

"Just don't kill him."

"Hey do you want to take this out want to take outside?kuro neko."Mikan started chanting something."Form 2 Kuro fang."There was a bright light.Then Minami had Pure black eyes'alond with matching ears and tail."So you three are her demons."natsumi and Minami disappeared."Do you think they will be okey?"Narumi askes Saitou"It's not them we should worry about."as his gaze was directed to a brunette panting.A blonde with a bunny walked up to Mikan.

"Is Natsume going to be okey?"Ruka asked in conserned voice.Mikan at on top a near by desk."Don't worry Nogi Ruka,Minami is only using 20 power.Hyuuga will just get a good ass kickin.''mikan said with a smile on her face."How did you?""Copy,steal,earase.In other words-."Mikan didn't finish her sentance because she was coughing nonstop."Don't tell me that idiot used it."Kaitou said as he saw the blood MIkan was coughind up.

* * *

**Hey peoples sorry for the cliff hanger and thanx for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet Sakura Mikan**

**flashback**

"Is Natsume going to be okay?"Ruka asked in concerned voice.Mikan at on top a near by desk. "Don't worry Nogi Ruka,Minami is only using 20 power or less. Hyuuga will just get a good ass kick'in.''Mikan said with a smile on her face. "How did you?" "Copy,steal,erase. In other words-. "Mikan didn't finish her sentence because she was coughing nonstop. "Don't tell me that idiot let him hit first. "Kaitou said as he saw the blood Mikan was coughing up.(I changed it a bit.K ).

**end of flashback**

Mikan cleaned off the blood from her mouth, well after she stopped coughing. She clenched her fists. "That idiot I'll kill'em. "Mi-Chan if you kill'em you'll die to you know that. Right?" Saitou said in a concerned voice cause she really did look like she was gonna kill someone. "Yeah but it doesn't hurt me if I hit him. Or did I forget the a rule." A question mark appeared in the background." Mikan returned to her normal tone.

"Hey you What did you do with Natsume-sama Bitch?! "And you are?" Mikan said in a bored out of her mind tone. "How dare you speak to the Sumire Shoda in that tone!!" Narumi was freaking out. He knew what Mikan was capable of. And she wasn't scared to make an example out of someone. Even if it is a girl."Sumire that isn't the smartest thing to do. Unless you wanna see Mikan's hell." It was the none other than the Ice queen. "Ah Hotaru long time no see. How did your emotion patch go?" Mikan asked. _She would never brake down like that. Plus there was that patch. Dude it would be nice if you would ask first unless you want me to block you out Koko. _Mikan glared at Koko. Koko scared out of his mind, fell out his seat.

"Hahaha you're funny Koko. "Hey don't ignore me Sakura-San. Because I'm the President of the Natsume and Ruka fan club!" "More like the idiot fan club Permy-Chan" The class start laughing. "So the dog's got jokes eh?!" Mikan couldn't help but laugh her ass off. "Permy-Chan is such an baka. So the girl with Cat and Dog Predisposition calls the wolf demon user dog. Eh?" Said totally pissed Fire wolf demon. "Don't kill her." "Why not?" Saitou said as he pouted. "Cause I want to. Anyways you guys all ways get all the fun." Mean while a certaint permy haired girl was sneaking away. Mikanappeared in front Sumire. "Aaaacck!" Her eyes turned Pure crimson, Black wolf ears popped out of her head. Plus she grew fangs and and a black tail. Her hair also turned black with crimson high lights.

"Wanna have a taste of my hell?" Did I mention Saitou was missing? '_Mi-chan only 1 percent okay.It would be troublesome if she died.' _"Hai" A red light surrounded Sumire. "**Hell's crimson fire! Power 1 percent"**Flames surrounded her. they weren't normal there was something demonic about them. Sumire wouldn't stop screaming. The class was horrified. Someone with a water Alice tried to put it out. " Sorry it won't go out that easily. You're lucky one step closer and a -." Kaitou covered her mouth and the fire went out. Her demon features disappeared. And Saitou reappeared. Minami also appeared with a knocked out cold kuro neko. "Bastard what the he'll you get for!?" Said a very pissed Mikan. Mikan turned to Narumi who dropped sweat along with the rest of the class.(N/A Not hotaru of course.) "Anyway mind if me and Hotaru take Neko-chan off your hands for a while?" "Sure Mikan-chan." "If you are worried Ruka-pyon you can come along." '_I wonder what's up with that girl. She scares the crap out of my then calls me funny? What does she want with Natsume?' _Mikan sighed. "If you wanna know so bad why don't you come along Koko-Chan?" _'How did she-_Koko's thought was cut off by Mikan. "Don't you people ever listen in class? It's called Copy alice. So you coming or not?" "Hai!" Koko said as he got up and ran to Mikan.

Two girls stood up. One with sugary pink hair and the other with dark blue. They sad in unison -"Mikan-sama allow us to come with you. If you remember us."(N/a Forget about Anna asking about Ookami summoner) "Oh if it isn't Nonoko-chi and Anna -chi. Get down here if your coming and stop calling me sama!" THe two of them ran down to mikan and gave her a hug. "Umm Sakura-san-. Narumi was cut off by Mikan. **"CALL ME BE THAT NAME AGAIN ALL SEND YOU TO THE PITS OF HELL!"**Narumi started to cry and every one in class dropped sweat even Hotaru. He stopped. "Mikan-san how do know Anna and Nonoko" Asked one of the students, also scared of calling her sakura-san. "I saved them about 2 years ago." "Yep we owe you are lives mikan-sama." Anna said with a cute smile. Mikan patted her one her head. "No you don't" Mikan gave them a smile and they blushed. "Mikan-sama is so pretty" Nonoko said with sparkles in her eyes. Boys in the class's thoughts _"So she isn't such a bad person. She's just like Natsume. _They dropped sweat. _But she's cute." _"For all the guy in this room I heard your thoughts and don't call me cute." She was smiling but had a demonic Aura. All the boys shivered in fear except the guys with Mikan.

"Okay. Who's riding the motorcycle with me?" "I wanna! But I wanna drive." Asked Kaitou. "Hell to the no." "Why not" A vein popped up on Mikan's head along with wolf ears.(N/a Happens every time she gets in a fight with Kaitou) "You broke my last one bastard!" Mikan yelled then punched Kaitou on the head. "Just take Natsume on the motorcycle. He's unconscious you know." Hotaru interfered. "Hey Saitou you mind transporting them?" "I'm fine with that." He said as Minami,Kaitou,Koko,Hotaru,Anna,Nonoko and Saitou disapeared. Mikan lifted natsume and walked out the room and closed the door.

**Everyone in class B**

"She was scary." Said one of the girls.

"She is just like Natsume but has a pretty smile. She was beautiful." "Yeah we should do a fanclub for Mikan." "Your right!" That's how the mikan fan club was created.

**Back to mikan and Natsume( mikan Driving a motorcycle and Natsume in the back. )**

**Natsume's pov**

_'Hhhhhmmm. I feel something warm.' _"Oi Kuro neko if you don't want to fall off I suggest you hang on. I'm about to fly" _'I remember that voice Mikan right. Probably another crazy fan girl.' _I opened my eyes slowly and noticed I'm in mid air about to land. "Hey where the hell are you taking me?" I asked coldly. "Well I'm taking to my room I need to discuss something with you." "What so you can confess to me?" I asked her as I smirked, expecting her blush. "It's about you're sister dumb ass. Now hang on, Here." She handed me a helmet. "What are you going to make me do more of the school's dirty work?" "You really don't Know what's going on do you?"

This is Heirri desu! I hoped you liked it. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter earlier. So please keep reading.

Next Chapter

**My mission in life and your's**


	3. How mikan saved nonoko and Anna?

**My life's mission and yours**

''you don't know what's going on do you?" mikan asked as she landed. They were at the ege of central town. Parked in front of a white building with a sign saying black butterfly cafe, along with a huge black butterfly painted right next to it "We have arrived. This is my cafe, everyone is waiting inside." Mikan pointed out as she took off her helmet. Natsume blushed abit, but hid it with his bangs. 'Hey you can get off now. I'll be right back so wait here.' natsume got off as he was told then waited there. As mikan rode off to the back of the building. The door of the cafe opened. ''come on everyone's waiting" Said the brunette who opened the the door...mikan. Natsume put his hands in his pockets and walked inside. The room was surrounded with people laughing and enjoying them selves while eating cake and drinking tea. "Ohayo mikan-chan.' were the greetings given to Mikan. But she just smiled and said : "Ohayo menna-san.'' As everyone blushed at her smile. "Oi, I thought you just transferred?" ''oh, the cafe you mean. I visited many times and I know a lot of the students here." They walked up stairs. Everyone was sitting at a table eating cake and having tea and crab brains(hotaru). "mikan-chi what took so long?" asked Minami in a conserned voice.''I had to wait for neko boy to wake up." Natsume set mikan hair on fire. but just she just picked up the flame and crushed it in her fist. "Did I hit a nerve ku-ro ne-ko? Mikan said with a smirk on her face. "tch, whatever." obviously pissed.

"Anyway where is Aoi, kaitou?'' Natsume looked at mikan with widened eyes. ''You know where Aoi is?'' "Of course. I've lived with her for the past 2 years...but...'' ''But what?" natsume said as he grabbed mikan by the callor and started shaking her. Mikan just turned away. Ruka ran up to natsume. He put his hand on his shoulder. "natsume calm down. mikan is going to explain the incident 2 years ago.'' natsume stopped and let go he turned to Ruka.''You mean when the AAO kidnapped massive amounts of alice students.'' "Yes that's what mikan-sama is here to talk about. ne?" anna said with a spoon in her mouth.

"Have a seat I shall expain." Natsume took a a saet naxt to ruka. '' the anti-alic organization is also known as angel. You all know I have the a demon alice." Hotaru strared at Mikan. "Hotaru-chan you can stop hiding him." Mikan said as she sighed. "you have defenitly gotten alot stronger." mikan laughed. "you don't remember do you?" hotaru gave mikan a qustioned look. "Remember my so called imaginary friends and yours, it turns out we were talking to demons. ne Mizu-kun?"Mikan said as she narrowed her eyes right next to hotaru. Right where mikan stared smoke appeared out of thin air as it disappeared a boy about 16 with red hair and golden eyes. "demon fox Hara Mizu, Partner Imai Hotaru A.k.a Ice hime, Weapon type." Saitou said as he glared at Mizu. " Kiba Minami, kiba Saitou, kiba kaito partners Hell's hime a.k.a sa-." mizu was unable to finish his sentance because he was shot by Mikan**. "don't you dare say that name unless you want me to send you back to the pits of hell, where Death-sama is waiting to kill you for what you did!! " **Mikan said with burning flames behind her with a demonic arura. everyone dropped sweat even Hotaru. mean while Mizu was crying in pain and fear. Then-.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Went hotaru's baka gun. "i still can't believe an idiot like you is my partner. And your information is wrong, the reason why mikan is called hell's hime is because she is able to have unlimited number of partners also the abiltiy to combine and use her demons as weapons." Hotaru said in a monotone. "What Does that have to do with aoi's kidnapping 2 years ago? Is what natsume is saying." koko said with that goofy grin on his face. '' the reason why they are also known as angels is because the are angel users.'' "They are just like Hotau and I but twisted beyond repair. Each of them have a chrono number on somewhere on their bodies." Mikan showed him then the chrono number on her shoulder. "The lower the number the more powerful. Right now I'm the second lowest because I'm sealing my power for the moment. Hotaru's chrono number is 4.'' Hotaru took of the invsibilty patch fron her lest arm. "This is the same for angel and demon users. But we have separate charts.'' hotaru both rehid their numbers. mikan turned to Nonoko and Anna. "Nonoko, Anna do you remember the woman who tried to kidnapped you two?" nonoko took a drink of her tea. "i do but Anna was knocked out until mikan arrived.

**flashback**

There were explosions every where. Annna and Nonoko were running back to the girl's dorm. Suddenly a woman jumped in front of them. The woman grabbed Anna and knocked her out instantly. "Who are you?! Give Anna back!!'' nonoko screamed with fear. suddenly a blonde man with blue eyes appeared in front of the green eyed woman. The woman smiled. "Dear child I'm an angel who is going to take you away from this HELL YOU CALL HOME!!" The woman said in a horrific and violent tone. The blonde man turned into a ball chain fail. "**ANGEL'S CHAINS!!" **the woman through Anna to the side. The ball and most of the chains took hold of Nonoko as she started to cry. Nonoko was flung back to the woman still rapped in chains. The woman stared up towards a a building. A girl with long black hair with red high lights. She was waring a long black jacket. the rest of her clothes were black. the gil was singing in a angelic tone.

Futawo futawoo  
Taichi no futa ho  
Kaze ho ira koo  
Hikari abite

Hoshi wa matataki  
Mochi wa kirameku  
Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Negai komete

Futa wo futa hoo  
Sekai no futawo  
Dokomade ikko  
Sorawo aoite

Hitomo furunoe  
Mushimo habataki  
Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Omoi nosete

Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Ashita wa kitto  
Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Sorani todoku

After the song the girl disappeared. She reappeared in front to of the woman haolding a black gun to her head. "Youuurrr Hhhell'sss Hhimeee." The woman stammered. "Demon user Hell's Hime, number zero, Angel assassin. Now i shall turn you into nothing." The mysterious girl said as she opened her crimson eyes. and pulled the trigger. The woman disappeared along with the weapon she was using leaving behind a blue stoNe. The girl picked up the stone and crushed it. Her hair turned changed into a honey color as did her eyes.Two boys atood in the darkness waiting for her. she turned to nonko who was trying to wake up Anna. nonoko had tears running down her face. "Anna wake up , Anna!!" the girl sat down next to nonoko. "Whats the matter?" Nonoko looked at her, with big red eyes fluding with tears. "She wont wake up." The girl smiled . "I think I can do something about that. But bare with me my voice isn't that beautiful.''

Futawo futawoo  
Taichi no futa ho  
Kaze ho ira koo  
Hikari abite

Hoshi wa matataki  
Mochi wa kirameku  
Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Negai komete

Futa wo futa hoo  
Sekai no futawo  
Dokomade ikko  
Sorawo aoite

Hitomo furunoe  
Mushimo habataki  
Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Omoi nosete

Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Ashita wa kitto  
Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Sorani todoku

Anna woke up and looked at the girl with the most angelic voice she had ever heard.the girl was looking up at the full moon. "Shall I take you two to the dorms?" both of the girls smiled. "please do, Arigoto. May we have your name?" anna asked with a smile on her face. "My name is mikan and yours" Both of them smiled."My name is Nonoko and hers is Anna." Nonoko said still smiling. Mikan transported them back to their room.(they share a room) "do you two know someone named Aoi?'' Mikan asked in a serous tone. anna put a finger to her chin. "sorry I don't." nonoko thought for a while. "sorry i don't either." "Thanks for the help Ja ni." Mikan said right before jumping out the window.It was the 6th floor.

**End of flashback **

"unfortionaly Aoi lost some of her memory. So I took care of her. "I'm going to look for Aoi so bye" mikan said right before transporting her self and Minami, Kaito and Saitou. "she ran away!"Anna said smiling. Everyone dropped sweat.

* * *

**end of chapter 3. that took awhile. anyways people I'm thinking about giving mikan a twin brother, im not sure think i should I need a yes or no. If yes i need to know if he should be good or bad.**

**anyway thanks for reading Im going to catch this story up with my other one. So there might not be a new chapter for it in a while. bye bye.**


	4. Gun shot

**Oh and thanks to my awesome cousin Sierra (HiddenPainInside) edit it, and proof read it, and even put bigger words in there! Yay! LOL, just to let you guys know, me and my cousin HiddenPainInside have made a shared account called Xx-Shiera-Heirii-xX, and we will be writing some fanfics together, so requests would be nice! :) Also I'm thinking about a new demon character to put in, If you have any ideas on what he should look like, powers, weapon and personality don't hesitate to send in. It's going to be Tsubasa Andō's demon just to let you kno! Please enjoy!! :D Oh and thanks for all the reviews...**

* * *

It's night now and Mikan is laying on the tree branch of the famous Sakura tree._'Wasn't I supposed to be looking for Aoi. Oh well she isn't supposed to come to the academy for another month. Someone is coming this way, oh well.' _"Minami where did you go?"Mikan asked while Minami looked up where Mikan was, with a brown paper bag in his hands. He smiled, his normal cheerful smile. "I bought some new sweets called fluff puff. It's really good, do you want some?" Mikan returned his cheerful smile with her happy-go-lucky one as if she couldn't hurt a fly. She jumped down. "of course, You know I love sweets." Minami handed her on of the treats right before stuffing one in his mouth. Mikan took one from him andalso stuffed the fluff puff in her mouth.

She smiled again, thus making Minami blush hard. Mikan smirked. "Don't tell me your falling for me, Mi-na-mi - kun." mikan said with a sly look on her face. "Hell no!!" Minami said as he turned way pouting. Mikan laughed. "Shut up."Minami said in anger and embarrassment. Mikan stopped laughing. She looked at the full moon with saddened eyes.

"mi-chan another angel has attacked a student, shall we take care of it or let Hota-chan deal with it." Mikan shook her head and put her hands in her pockets. She turned to the opposite direction she was looking. "You know Hotaru if we don't handle it she'll end up shooting us with that gun of hers. You know how much that hurts right?" mikan said smiling. Mikan and Minami's bodies glowed a pitch black color right before Minami disappeared. She closed her eyes. She opened them, but they where a golden color not a honey brown. Her hair now pitch black and went down to her mid thigh. " Don't you think transformation is troublesome?" Mikan asked after sighing_. 'Your starting to sound like kaito.' Minami said jokingly_. "that isn't funny you know." mikan statedin a kind of ticked off tone**_. "HELP MMMMMEEEEEEEE!!" _**A voice screeched in the darkness. "That's our cue." mikan said while sprinting at an amazing speed toward the voice. She finally stopped at the special star dorms.

Mikan put her right hand out. **"KAGE BLADE"**On the ground under Mikan's hand a magic circle. shards of shadows came out of the circle. Assembling into a black Katana, with a black chain at the end. A man waring a white shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair color was a dark brown and his eyes where green. He was holding a white gun, not a normal one a angel weapon. There was a knocked out boy behind him. "So this is Hell's angel, My name is Sai. Pleased to meet you Sak-." Mikan disappeared, once she appeared again. her Katana was millimeters away from the man's neck. Sai smirked. "I heard you are very sensitive to your surname, so it's true." Sai suddenlyshot the ground causing a huge explosion.

**_Meanwhile with Natsume_**

Natsume was walking to the special star dorms. He had just come back from a mission, Luckily unharmed and didn't need to over use his Alice. **_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!_**Was the sound of a explosion at the special star dorms. Natsume looked at the huge fireworks above the dorms. Suddenly Persona appeared. "Kuro neko, I want you to watch that angel assassin do her job. You might learn a thing or two." persona said while smirking. then disappeared. "Whatever." natsume said while sprinting to the scene of the fight. Natsume saw a Girl with jet black hair and golden eyes, her arm was cut a little.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Natsume-San what are you doing here?" i asked sensing his presence. "Persona asked me to watch your fight." Mikan raiseda brow. "Is that so, well you better watch your step you might get hurt. suddenly the ground started to shake. "Damn no choice." I said as I sprinted toward natsume. I took hold of him. "Minami you ready?" I asked_. 'Hai, wings of darkness!!_**' "Wings created of darkness i summon you!!" **Me and Minami said unison. I felt a pain in my back. wings of pure black sprouted from my back. i saw Natsume staringat me in awe, he was blushing as we lifted of the ground. But he stayed silent. 'Oh how cute Natsume trying to hide his blush.'i thought _'You know what cute means._'...'

**BAKABAKABAKA**

Hotaru shot me in the head. 'Itai' Minami And I thought at the same time. "And I thought you could hand it, I'm trying to sleep." Hotaru said in a monotone. "HotaruI cant do anything with Hyuuga in the way, now can I?." I said in annoyance this would be way easier if he could take care of him self." I smirked, then threw Hyuuga to Hotaru.(She riding on her duck scooter.) "Oi, You better pay me later.'' Hotaru said I as I dropped sweat. "Fine, Just take care of Neko boy." "How the hell are calling neko boy. Ms. Black polka." Natsume said with a smirk on his face. "Whatever Hentai."

**End of P.O.V**

Sai who appeared out of now where started Firing bullets at Mikan. Mikan sliced all the bullets, then landed on the ground a couple feet way from Sai her wing also disappeared. Sai Smiled. "I don't want to Fight with Kage Blade. I prefer to fight The famous gunman Crimson Fang." Mikan started laughing. As did Hotaru. "Whats so funny?" Natsume and Sai asked. Hotaru returned to normal. "All the angel users who have asked to fight with the Crimson Fang have all died. So this guy is either really confident or a total idiot." Hotaru explained. Mikan's expression changed she had a powerful demonic aura. "You really pissed me off you bastard. I'm not the one you should be scared of though. Minami is pissed to the core." Mikan said as she smirked. "If you want a Gunman I'll give you your death wish." Sai was shaking. Even Natsume was disturbed. Hotaru showed no sign of fear.

(If your wondering about the kid Hotaru saved him and evacuated the building .) Mikan landedon the ground. The Kage blade disappeared. She was surrounded by shadows and darkness. Sai just stood there, smiling like a mad man. Then Saitou appeared within the shadows. His eyes where a dark glowing crimson. His ears where out and his fangs where clearly visible. Along with his pitch black tail. "Mikan-sama you summoned me?" Mikan smirked. "We are doing transformation 9. And weapon 3." Saitou smirked and looked at the smiling Sai. "He must have pissed you two off. And by the looks of it he did a pretty good job." Flames and shadows surrounded Saitou and Mikan.

Mean while with hotaru and Natsume. Hotaru was video taping the seen with rabbit signs as eyes. Natsume was just sitting there watching. "Oi Imai, What is that little girl doing?" Natsume asked in a 'just wondering tone'. "Information costs you know Hyuuga." Hotaru said in a monotone with rabbit signs as eyes.

"How much?" Natsume asked while raising a brow. "500 rabbits." Hotaru said with her hand out, waiting for payment. Natsume dug in his pocket and pulled out the 500 rabbits and handed over to hotaru. "Nice doing business with you." "Can you get to the information already?"

"Fine,There are four types of demons and users. Weapon type, When the demon transforms into a weapon, which are common. Fusion is when users and demons fuse,the 2nd rarest. And then there is Puppet users and puppet demons. Meaning that users make their demons do things at will, 3rd rarest. And finally Weapon and fusion, and puppet. When users fuse with demons and channel their demonic power into a weapons, but also control another demon at the same time. This is the rarest and only one person has this ability." "What's the difference? Besides being able to fuse and create a weapon." Natsume asked looking at Hotaru. Hotaru sighed and turned to Natsume. "They can have more than one demon and weapon or puppet. Also they can give demon contracts, also known as demon keys. Also demons that have contracts with human share the same pain as their users. Just so you now demon using isn't a Alice, the only demon Alice that is demon summoner and only one person has that power Hell's Hime; Mikan. Hotaru explained.

Anyways back to mikan. The flames and shadow vanished and their stood mikan holding a gun in each hand. The guns where pure black, They also Had a red moon crossing a golden one, one the sides. A black chain was connected to the bottom of the guns, the chains where wrapped around mikan's arms. **"Kage flame crescent twin guns" **Mikan said as her right eye glowed blood crimson and her left glowed A piercing golden color. Mikan looked up at the full moon and began to sing.

Futawo futawoo  
Taichi no futa ho  
Kaze ho ira koo  
Hikari abite Hoshi wa matataki  
Mochi wa kirameku  
Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Negai komete

Futa wo futa hoo  
Sekai no futawo  
Dokomade ikko  
Sorawo aoite

Hitomo furunoe  
Mushimo habataki  
Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Omoi nosete

Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Ashita wa kitto  
Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Sorani todoku  
**(A.N This was **Konoyo no Uta from black cat.)

Natsume stared at mikan as she ended her song in the moonlight, He lightly blushed while watching her._ 'she's so beautiful, her voice is angelic...WHAT AM I THINKING?!... did my heart just skip a beat...?!' _Natsume thought. "So Sai would you like to take the first shot or shall I?" Mikan asked as she watched Sai shaking with joy. (a.n this guy is crazy.)

"Ladies first." Sai said with ma sadistic smile on his face." Mikan smiled, but her smile turned into a smirk within seconds. "I'll make you regret your words 'ANGEL'...!" Mikan closed her eyes.. The chains that where wrapped around her arms unraveled And fell to the ground. mikan's eyes shot opened as she said **"BIND..." **The chains hurled towards Sai, Sai started shooting at the chains. He was shaking so much he couldn't hold his gun and dropped it.

"This is impossible! Why isn't it stopping? I'm the greatest gun man in the world!!" Sai said before laughing like a mad mad. (A/N he is a mad man just so you know) The chains wrapped around Sai**. "BLACK FLAMED BULLET**!!" Mikan said as she pulled the triggers. Two bullet shot out of the guns. The bullets where on fire, The fire was pitch black. The bullets reached their target And the man known as Sai stared to disappear. Mikan Dropped to her knees and her twin guns disappeared. She gripped her Right arm, that was bleeding.

Her hair returned to it's normal color and Saitou and Minami appeared behind her. Her hair shortened, but her eyes still remained the same as when she first transformed. They are also gripping their right bleeding arm. "thank you Hell's Tenshi." A angelic voice said. A girl with Pure white wings and silver hair stood in front of Mikan. "Your welcome Tenshi-San.'' Mikan said with a smile on her face. "As a token of gratitude I shall be reborn as a demon that will work under your care or become a shield for some one you see fit." The angel glowed and turned into a black key. Mikan stood up and picked up the key still gripping her arm.

Hotaru jumped down from the building. Mizu was standing right behind her. Natsume had left after the fight was over. Mikan was smacked in the back of the head by a very pissed Kaitou. Who's right arm was bleeding in the spot where Mikan was hit by a bullet. "AWWW!! That hurt damn it. What was that for!!" Mikan screamed pissed off. A vein popped out of Kaitou's head. "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!!" Kaitou yelled pissed off.

"I'm taking a nap, then the next thing I know my arm is bleeding and hurting like hell!!" Everyone sweat dropped. "Gomen, I'll make you some 2 cakes if you forgive me." Kaitou's and Minami's eyes sparkled. "Make it 4 and I'll think about it." Kaitou said plainly. Minami did puppy dog eyes. "Mikan-chan can you make me Cake too?!' Minami asked in kawaii mode. "Hai hai, I'll make it four And Minami can have some too." mikan said. Saitou twitched after hearing the word 'cake'. ''And Saitou... I know you want some."

"Oi BAKA, your still bleeding." hotaru yelled. "I'll bandage it up when I get home." Everyone went their separate ways. Mikan, Saitou, Minami and Kaitou arrived at a huge white building. Mikan pulled out a key. And unlocked the door. they entered the building. It was a huge four bed room dorm with a den, living room, two bathrooms, huge kitchen and dinning room. Mikan went into the bathroom and came out with a roll of bandages. she bandaged everyone up. "Night." Mikan said rubbing her eyes, while walking to her room. "Night.." Minami, katou and Minami said in unison, while closing the door to their rooms.

**-- next day: Friday--**

Mikan got up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was now 8:00. "Talk about a pain in the ass; I'm late. She went into the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth and her hair. She walked over to her closet and took out a new uniform. It contained a loose black blouse, white blazer with a black star and White pants. She put on one black gem earing in her left ear. Along with a black collar and chain cross necklace. She changed,But she didn't put on her white blazer. She then walked into the Den. To see Kaitou, Minami and Saitou sitting on the coach watching naruto.

Minami wore a white unbutton short sleeve blouse with a black t-shirt under it. He also wore black pants and a visor. He was also waring a cross necklace. Saitou wore a black blouse with the sleeves rolled upand he had two buttons unbuttoned. He also wore white pants. Saitou had a chain hanging out of his pants. Saitou also wore a cross necklace. Kaitou wore a white long sleeve blouse. Along his unbutton, sleeve rolled up blazer. He also wore black pants and cross necklace. He also wore a black cross earring.

"Ohayo!!" Minami cheered. "Ohayo..." Kaitou said then yawned. "Ohayo." Saitou said bored. "Ohayo." mikan said also bored. "Saitou did you you lock the door?" Mikan asked. Saitou simply nodded. Mikan snapped her fingers and they where at the entrance of Class B.

Mikan opened the door to see students chatting. Mikan was then tackled by a pink and blue blurr. "Mikan-sama!! Are you alright !?... and Ohayo." Nonoko and Anna said frantically in unison. Everyone sweat dropped. Mikan rubbed her back head. "That reminds me I forgot to change the bandages... Damn it." Mikan pulled up her right sleeve. The bandages were bloody. "Mikan what happen!?" Anna asked as nonoko pulled mikan's arm towards her self to have a better look. "Ah... I got shot." mikan said bored. "YOU GOT SHOT!!" Anna and Nonoko screamed.

Which caught the whole class's attention. "Minami, Kaitou, Saitou did you change your bandages?"Mikan asked the Three demons. "Yep!!" Minami answered. "Baka, what where you thinking?" Saitou asked. ''Let's get this damn pain in the ass over with." Everyone sweat dropped.

Narumi walked in. "Mikan-chan what happened to your arm!?" Narumi asked. "I was shot by an angel... Bastards..." Mikan said, but mumbled the last part. "That's terrible." Narumi said dramatically. "It's not a big deal... It's not like it's the first time I've been shot... Anyways where do I sit Naru-naru.." Mikan said trying to not worry her sensei. "Ah, you can sit in the back behind Natsume and Ruka." Narumi said then gave Mikan a smile. "Hai, Hai..." Mikanwalked to her seat, with Kaitou, saitou and Minami following her. All four of them sat down.

A mean looking man walked into the room. "Where is Mikan sakura?" the man with a frog on his shoulder asked. Mikan raised her hand. My name is Jinno-sensei." the so called jinno said in a serous tone. He finally realized what Mikan and the other three where waring. "You four!! why are you out of uniform!!" Saitou, Kaitou, Minami raised their hands and said in unison: "We aren't students here." Jinno had a pissed look on his face. "Then why are you here?" jinno asked about to blow any second. "The same reasons Usagi is here." Mikan said pointing to Ruka's bunny. "So they are apart of your Alice?" Mikan nodded. "How are human beings apart of your alice." Minami Snapped. "You shouldn't have said that Jin-jin." A vein popped out of Minami's head and a demonic Aura surrounded him.

**"OI Bastard, who did you just call human?! You pitiful excuse for a living being**!!" Minami demanded and insulted, while baring fangs. Mikan stuck a lolipop in minami's mouth and he returned to normal. "Allow me to introduce my self properly. Rank: Black star, Alice:_nullification, Seal, Copy, Steal, demon summoner and elemental, name: Mikan_." THe mean jinno-sensei was no shaking in fear, for he had just insulted 3 S-ranked demons and more importantly the person who will wipe all angels off the face of the earth.

* * *

End of chapter 4... Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	5. Pain

**Yo minna!~ Well sowwy Minna for the late update!~ **

The class was shocked! To have Jinno-sensei shaking in fear was almost impossible... Well for most students. no one ever phased him, not even Natsume. Normally he didn't care what Natsume did. The class gasped**. "EHHHHHH????" **The class shouted in unison.

Mikan shot a glare at the class. Everyone went silent. Hotaru walked up to Mikan. Hotaru bowed alittle, another shocker for the the very confused class. "Yes Hota-chan?" Mikan chimmed, smiling. In truth she was gripping her arm, which was bleeding badly. She was in pain, she wasn't the only one Minami, Kaito and Saito were in as much pain as her. Hotaru placed a first aid kit on her desk.

"May I tend to your wounds?" Hotaru asked; she could smell the blood and Mizu won't stop complaing..... She turned away. It had to be like this Mikan is Hell's Hime, afterall. She had to be polite when mikan was hurt.

"Arigoto, but I'll wait...... Don't ever feel a need to be polite just because I am Hell's Hime... It's better for you to act the way you want to... You are my only best friend after all.." Mikan looked down. She hated being treated diffrently than a normal person... It brought back memories of her horrible childhood.

"I understand." Hotaru said in a monotone. She snatched Mikan's undamaged arm and the first aid kit. "Where are we going?!" Mikan asked as she was dragged out the room. "The Nurses office, you haven't removed the bullet, right? Also you're being too loud, shut it." Hotaru Said in her monotone.

Mikan smiled. But thought about it for a second. "Wa-wait! Your not going to remove it NOw Are YOU!?" Mikan shouted. She thought about last time, wincing at the memory. Hotaru nodded. The demons heard this and they also remembered 'Last time'. Their eyes widened. They ran after Hotaru. "Hota-chan let me remove it, please?~" Minami begged with puppy dog eyes. "No." hotaru answered flattly.

Minami cried water falls of tears. Saitou and Kaito braced them selves.

The entered the pure white room. Mikan sat down on a near by stool, awaiting orders from Hotaru.

**Narumi's Class-**

'Do you think that girl can feel pain?' Someone whispered to another. 'Shhh! Don't say anything, she might be like Natsume and kill us!' Someone silently shouted.

''Hah! I hope the Bitch Croaks!'' Sumire Shouted.

Anne and Nanoko were shaking in frustration. "Urasai....." Anne shouted.

"ohh? And if I don't Cookie brat? Your just a lost puppy fallowing Sakura!' Sumire chuckled.

"Bitch, I don't give a damn what you call me! But call her THAT again, I'll kill you!" Nonoko Shouted in frustration_._

_'Dare she? How dare she call a Mikan a Name that has caused her pain since birth? Sumire wouldn't be alive if Mikan-sama hadn't saved her ugly ass! oh wait she doesn't have one!_' Nonoko growled in her head

"Who sakura or Cookie Girl?" Sumire said in a bitchy tone. she paused for a moment. "oh I'm sorry you only speak chem. lab Geeknese! I'll say it slow enough for you to understand. Sa-ku-ra or Co-ok-ie Gu-rl?" Sumire repeated in a pleased tone.

"You know damn well who she's talking about, bitch!" Anna shout at Sumire.

A certain Fox appeared in the room suddenly. "Oh! So there's someone in the human world actually brave enough to say that name? You must really want to vist Death-sama!" Mizu mused.

"I don't even think in Hell anyone's got the guts to call our lil Hime that!" He smiled.

_'Hello Hottie!_' sumire thought sluttishly.

Mizu walked up to Sumire and cupped her Chin. he had a very bright and happy face.....

Sumire looked up lustingly. His deminer changed instantly. His aura was of a S-class demon. Sumire wet her too short of a skirt.

"Slut. If you call Lil Hime that name again, I'll personally rip out that heart of yours and then choke you with it!" he said sadistically.

"Ah! It's Fox-sama! You followed Imai-sama to school again?" Nonoko asked.

"Yep, Hotaru needs me to Heal our lil hime. It seems Tsubasa-sempai is bounty hunting again.... Man, We have a job tomorrow and Hotaru loves the hard ones....(they pay alot)." Mizu said dropping Sumire.

Anna and Nonoko followed Mizu out. "Ruka lets' go,too...... I need more information about what's happening." Natsume said as he got up. Ruka followed Natsume who followed Mizu.

"Ne.......how long is she.... gonna you now....?" Anna Asked silently...

"Unless we find the 7 keys..... She won't make it to her 20s..... Humans life span is so short....." Mizu answered looking straight ahead.

The the six entered the white room.

Mikan was sitting on a stool. Mikan wasn't waring a shirt, but her whole upper body was wrapped in blood stained bandages. Worry washed over the 5 humans. Hotaru was unwrapping her. "Yo! What's withe the shocked faces? I opened some old wounds...." Mikan said trying to hide the fact that she's in pain.

"Mikan face the wall. It's not proper for men to see a woman's chest before marriage...." hotaru commanded in monotone. "hai,Hai......" She said doing as told. "But don't forget I cant marry.... Anyone...." She whispered. Only our demons and natsume could hear.

**Natsume's pov**

I found my self staring at her creamy skin. I stared at the amazingly stained bandages. _'Stained..... With her blood... how could such a thing happen to her!" _I was pissed at the world.... 'why do something to this measure to her, of all people. What? Had she done wrong in a past life? It wasn't fair for her to indure such wounds!'

_'The woman who saved m Sister's life from the academy..... Is in front of my own eyes, bleeding.... In pain and calm? What did she mean by not being able to marry?_' I thought questions raced in my head. I sensed everyone noticed my gahwking at her, but I didn't care...

**End of pov**

"Life isn't fair it's a simple fact don't ya think? You've also been through alot as well...." Mikan sighed.

Her back was covered in fresh blood, Hotaru had finished unwrapping. Hotaru grabbed something to disnifect it.

"Famn, hotaru be gentle!!!!" Minami complained.

"Are you okay Mika-chan? Since your human it must be really painful....." Minami said.

"im cool it doesn't hurt as much as it did when I got the wound."

The blood was gone, but her back was covered in horrific slashes.... Mikan had been beaten as a child...

Natsume and the others who entered after Mikan's bullet was removed, Where shocked. The long and deep wounds were horrible..... Nonoko covered her mouth with her hand.... Anne just stood there in pure shock. Natsume's banges hid his widen eyes. Ruka fell to his knees.

"Calm down..... This wound is old it just opens up once in a while.... Its nothing... nothing at all. I have a high tolerance for pain...." The last thing Mikan wanted was pity and to be worried over...

Hotaru slapped Mikan. "Baka! You know it's not nothing! It's anything but Nothing! High talerance for pain my ass! Your sence of feeling is stronger than anyone else's!" Hotaru shouted at Mikan.

"tch, even though you know that you shouldn't hit so hard..." Mikan smiled as she rubbed her cheek.

Hotaru bandaged her up in clean bandages.

"Sorry Mikan..... I shouldn't have hit you like that...." Hotaru said apologetically.

"Its fine. I asked you to act noramally around me, right?" Mikan said putting on her shirt and standing up.

Mikan's sight blurred. Then it went totally black. she feel onto the floor. The last thing she heard was someone scream 'Mikan'.

**I know it was short but please wait 4 next time! Ja ne!!!**


End file.
